nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost's Wonderland Snowdown
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In Jack Frost's Wonderland Snowdown, players take control of ice elementals like Jack Frost and compete in matches. It is a 3D third person shooter game based off of Nintendo's Splatoon game. Modes These are the modes available in Jack Frost's Wonderland Snowdown. Single Player In single player, players play through the campaign of the game. They must traverse through levels and defeat enemies by freezing them in order to get to the end of the level and collect the Crystal Snowball. Time Trial In this single player mode, players will play through a time trial challenge. In the time trial, they traverse several levels and attempt to cover a certain percentage of the level in their ice. If they meet the percentage requirement within the time limit, they win the level. If they don't, they lose the level. Enemies will move around the level and attack Jack Frost directly or even melt some of his ice. Territory Battle Two teams of four go head to head in an arena and try to cover as much of the map in their color ice as possible. Other players can freeze your ice over with their own color. The team with the most territory frozen with their color ice at the end of the five minute match wins the game. Capture the Flag Two teams of two go head to head in an arena; this time, the objective is not to cover more territory, but to capture the opposing team's flag located in their base and return it to your own base. Battle Royale Two players go against each other in an arena and attempt to get more kills than the other. How to Play Players shoot ice of their color using different weapons and tools. When they place their ice on the ground, they can move faster and have better defense. If they wander into an opponent's ice, they move slower, can slip uncontrollably, and have poor defense. Players can use their Ice Boost to fast-travel to a teammates location to get back into the battle quickly, but can only use this for a limited time after they spawn at their base. Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- Move forward, backwards, left, and right A- Fire weapon (hold down to charge) B- adjust camera angle 1- Use special weapon C-Stick- Use tool ZL or ZR- use super weapon (only when meter is full) L or R- Use Ice Boost (only when available) Start- pause Scroll Ball- alternate method of selecting on menus Colors Light Blue Purple White Gray Black Dark Blue Main Weapons There are several different weapon classes to choose from. Shooters Shooters have an average range and while they don't deal a lot of damage, they fire very quickly and in rapid succession. Ice Shooter- an average shooter Snowflake Shooter- a shooter with good range and coverage Hailstone Shooter- deals more damage but has less range Ice Beak Gun- has better range and greater freeze potential Icebox Shooter- has less range but fires faster Snipers Snipers have very long range and can be charged to deal more damage; however, they can't fire very quickly. Ice Sniper- an average sniper Dry Ice Sniper- freezes ground and opponents that are near and below the projectile Snow Sniper- has great coverage but shorter range; can be locked onto enemy targets Cold Snap- deals less damage but fires and charges faster Snowstorm Sniper- deals more damage and has greater range but takes more time to charge up Glaciers Glaciers are pushed along the ground to freeze the ground they move over. They can cover a wide area in a short amount of time, have pretty good speed, and can crush opponents at close range. However, they have poor range and can only be used up close. Ice Glaciers- an average glacier weapon Crystal Glaciers- provides better defense and covers ground in front and behind the player; is slower and deals less damage Chilly Glaciers- covers a wider area in front of you but is slower Glacier Shards- has better range and coverage but has less defense and offense Frosty Glaciers- has better freeze potential and offense but less range Blasters Blasters are short ranged projectile weapons. They deal a lot of damage at close range and their quick and wide bursts of ice can freeze the area around a player. Because of its cone-shaped attack area it can damage several opponents at once. It has a decent firing rate, great damage and coverage, and a short but wide range. It is a very well-rounded weapon class. Ice Blaster- an average blaster Thin Ice Blaster- covers a more narrow area but has better range and firing rate Frost Chomper- has better freeze potential and offense but has less range Frigid Blaster- has better range and coverage but slower firing rate Ice-Creamer- deals more damage but has less range Special Weapons Special weapons are additional weapons that are great for getting kills and covering turf at the same time. Chill Bomb- long-range bomb that covers a small area in ice and also temporarily slows down enemy players near it Ice-Splosive- bomb that covers a wide area but has low throwing range Snow Sprinklers- spins around in place and squirts jets of water that freeze upon hitting the ground Snow Drones- little robotic drones that can be sent out; they fly around and drop snow below them in their path and home in on nearby opponents Dynam-Ice- a bomb that explodes after coming to rest on the ground; has great coverage Cold Cluster- a cluster bomb that explodes in mid-air and then drops several smaller bombs on top of it Glacier Grenade- upon exploding it sends out six glaciers in different directions that cover more area Polar Proximity Mine- can be set on the ground or on a wall; when an opponent walks past it or near it, it detonates and blasts ice in a straight path across from where it was set Super Weapons Super weapons are more focused on getting kills than coverage. Often they cover a wide area and can kill several opponents at once; however, most super weapons don't cover the ground with ice. Hail-Fire- a weapon that acts like a flamethrower but shoots out freezing flames Refrigerator Laser- a weapon that fires a freezing beam out the front that freezes opponents that touch it; does not cover ground Blizzard Bomb- one of the few super weapons that covers turf; covers a very wide area and can be devastating to opponents Winter Wall- sends forth a wide wall of ice that can go through obstacles and run over opponents in front of it Glacial Gatling- a rapid-fire weapon that shoots harmful icicles; sweeps back and forth and has long range Cool Crossbow- a weapon that fires long-range arrows that freeze opponents that it hits or passes by Hail-Copter- a weapon that carries the player up into the air so that they can fire down upon the field from their safe position; one of the few super weapons that covers turf Polar Pillbox- set down a rotating automatic turret that fires ice projectiles at opponents in the vicinty Tools Tools, unlike weapons, don't deal damage to enemies, but can help in defense and coverage with their unique strategic properties. Fog-Bomb- sprays fog around it that obscures opponent's vision Permafroster- when placed on the ground, it will freeze over an area around it and continually freeze it over every time an opponent tries to put their own ice over it Snow-cator- when used it pinpoints the location of opponents so that they cannot ambush you for a short amount of time Snow Plow- plows away enemy ice, leaving behind a trail of your ice; does not damage opponents Skis- increases speed of player in enemy ice Snowball Shield- forms a protective barrier around the player and also protects nearby allies Flake Flash-Bang- blinds opponents near the explosion Igloo Trap- once set on the ground it will wait until an opponent walks over it; it then forms an igloo around the opponent that temporarily traps them Maps These are the different arenas that can be fought in during multi-player modes. Permafrost Plaza This map consists of a town square with a frozen fountain in the middle. Set around the fountain are several concrete barriers and brick walls that have gardens growing in the middle of them. Around the outside of the map are four walls of buildings that can be accessed via stairs inside the buildings. Four archways are around the map, with two of them acting as team bases and the other two possessing stairs which can be taken up to the top of the walls. The walls are rather narrow but can be used as a high vantage point to freeze over the ground below. Snow-Ball-Cano This map takes place inside an icy volcano. Frozen water takes up the main platform, which is accessible all over. Stone ramps at several locations can be taken from the main platform up to higher areas. At the top of these ramps are more stone platforms that are rather narrow but wind around the area above the main platform. Several smaller ramps can be taken up to larger observation platforms. Some of the stone platforms have guardrails on them while others do not. The spawn areas are located at opposite ends of the main platform. Snow Day Depot This map takes place at a train station. The two team bases are located inside small train station buildings that are open on one side. From there a wide flat area stretches to the left and right. Some smaller walls located around this area can act as barricades or hiding places. In the middle of the map are three railroad tracks all running parallel to each other. In between each track is a long stretch of concrete to act as platforms between tracks. The two outside tracks are not functional, but do have abandoned railroad cars sitting in them for players to use to get across the track. Stairs along the sides also allow access to the track itself. The middle track also has stairs like this, but unlike the others, this track is functional. Occasionally a large steam locomotive will run through this track; the train will run over and kill players it hits but will also melt any ice placed on that track at the time. A loud whistle blast will be heard when the train is nearing, so use that as an indication to evacuate the center track if you are located there. Blizzard Beach This map takes place on a beach shore. The map itself is quite flat, but there are a few lifeguard towers stationed nearby that players can climb up and shoot from, as well as a small lighthouse at the top of the map that players can climb up onto. From the lighthouse balcony players can shoot down from above, but ice that is placed there wont last long as the light will melt snow around it as it rotates. The ocean will also melt ice on shore but it can be frozen itself, though ice frozen on the ocean water doesn't last long. This ice is better used as platforms to access the little sailboat out at sea, which can be frozen over as well. Team bases are located underneath the umbrellas located at opposite sides of the beach. Ice Age Valley This map takes place in a valley. Team bases are located at the bottom of the valley at opposite sides. Rock formations are located throughout the valley. There are also stone ramps carved into the sides of the canyon that can be walked up in order to access some of the higher areas. From these higher areas you can access a stone bridge that connect the two sides of the canyons as well as several other rock formations that act as platforms. Icicle Island This map takes place on a small deserted island. Team bases are located at campsites on opposite sides of the island. The map actually has a slight curve to it that meets at a peak in the enter of the island. The outer rim of the island has many palm trees growing on it, while the center area is a clearing with a large rock in the middle. Chilly Caverns This map takes place underground but still maintains an open feel so that battles don't feel cramped. The highest platform takes up the outer rim of the cave, with metal stairs that can be taken to access the lower areas. The second to lowest area is another stone platform in the shape of a ring, though it is blocked off halfway on each side by stalagmites. The lowest platform takes up the rest of the map and is a circular area littered with stalagmites that can be frozen over. Team bases are located in small lifts that actually travel up and down between the highest and lowest areas. Snowman Shopping Center This map takes place within a mall. A square-shaped balcony surrounds the outside of the map at the highest area. Two escalators are located on one of the sides; these escalators can bring players up and down between the two floors and can also be frozen over. In the center of the map is a circular stone wall going around a garden. Inside the garden are two palm trees that provide shade to the small fountain located in the center. Kiosks are located at intervals around the center and can be used as barriers, as well as being frozen over. Jumping off the top balcony and landing on one of the kiosk's awnings will actually act as a spring to boost players into the air. Finally, located at the top of the map is the elevator. The elevator has no doors so that players can not only enter freely but also fire projectiles out of the elevator as they ride it up or down to the other area. Team bases are located at opposite ends on the lower area. Frosty Forest This map takes place in a snowy forest. The ground here is heavily spotted with trees that can often hinder accuracy and movement across the ground. Fortunately, some trees have ladders on them. Climbing up the ladders will lead up to tree houses that vary in size. Wooden balconies go around the perimeter of the tree house. Then, rope bridges lead across from one tree house to another. Spawn areas are located in the two largest tree houses, which are at opposite ends of the map. Polar Port This map is located at a shipping port. Many crates covered with tarps are set here, which makes for a grid-like area. To the right side of the map is a pair of docks that can be walked out onto. Spawn areas are located at opposite ends of the port, perpendicular to the docks. Toboggan Terraces This map takes place atop roofs in a city of skyscrapers. Three skyscrapers are on each side of the map. They can be travelled to via wooden planks and catwalks set across the chasm. On each skyscraper there are a few metal boxes that can be moved around and frozen over. Team bases are located on the middle skyscraper on opposite sides of the pit below. Fro-Yo Factory This map takes place in a frozen yogurt factory. A catwalk is located at the top of the map on the right side, with metal stairs to access it. Below the catwalk is the main area, where there are several narrow platforms that make up a maze-like shape. Located around the main area are large tubs full of frozen liquids. These can be used to quickly get across from one platform to another, but this ice is slippery to both teams and cant be frozen over, so players must be cautious. Team bases are located at opposite sides of the factory. Arctic Arena This map takes place in a sports arena. There are many walls here that players can use as barricades, but the sheer number of corners also makes surprise attacks more tactful. The arena is surrounded by walls on all four sides that cannot be accessed. Team bases are located at opposite sides of the arena. Cold-Snap Cruise-Liner This arena takes place on an ocean cruise-liner. The bow of the ship has an open area free of obstacles. The center of the ship has the upper deck, which players can access by taking stairs on either side of this raised area. Surrounding this area id the rest of the deck, which has a swimming pool in the middle of it that can be frozen over temporarily. Frost Bite Field This map takes inspiration from Frost Bite, or rather, the Frost Bite spin-off, Thin Ice. The field takes upmost of the area, being flat and free of barriers. Some areas have tall grass that can be hidden in for an ambush. In the middle of the map is a little ice rink that can be frozen over, however the large ice crystals growing here can freeze players that touch it, leaving them vulnerable to enemy attack. Team bases are located at opposite ends of the field. Mount Neverest This map also takes inspiration from the Frost Bite games. Up on Mount Neverest, there is a metal catwalk surrounding the area near the peak. Four cave entrances here lead inside, where players can freeze over the flat stone platform inside. There is a small lift that goes up and down and actually touches down at the center of the lower area. At the top of the lift's journey, two catwalks meet on each side; players can take either of them. They then follow into an outer ring of catwalk where two exits are located. Upon exiting, the players will find themselves at the top of the mountain, at the very peak. Two small catwalk platforms are located on each side but do not touch. The steep slope here cannot be climbed up normally; instead, players must hop up some small stone platforms that lead up there. At the very peak is a tiny plateau that is good for some intense one-on-one duels. Spawn areas are located inside the cave, at opposite sides. Enemies These enemies are only encountered in Time Trials and Single Player Campaign. Orange Nose Purple Nose Green Lizard Yellow Lizard Black Bird Ice Skater Green Dragon Red Dragon Purple Dragon Teenage Dragon Mature Dragon Furry Creature Magmates Arctic Bird Snolem Batember Geckabus Irnore Snowbro Bosses Beach Beast Wooly Rhino Yeti Great Dragon Thermostat Snow-Eater Furnace Kablammo